


Decisions.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his release from the hospital, Aoba doesn't remember what happen. But one thing is clear, it's about time he made a decision about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions.

 

On his birthday, he woke up on a hospital bed. His mind felt numb and he… can’t remember anything. Just vague images.

But what Aoba did remember was Tae who stood beside his bed.

She was crying.

His grandmother who’d scold and yell at him, was crying.

That stunned Aoba more than his achy body and confusion over what’ve just happen.

Several days later, things were back to normal after he got discharged from the hospital. However when he return to the streets with Ren, Aoba didn’t feel like doing all these anymore. It felt so wrong to hold this carton of cigarettes. It felt alien how he wander around aimlessly with no purpose. Punks gaving him the stinky eye whenever he pass by but Aoba didn’t feel incline to show them who’s boss.

Why though?

Because the image of his grandma’s tears kept haunting his vision.

He didn’t want to do all these anymore. 

“Hey Ren…”

“What is it Aoba?”

“I think… I’m through with this.”

“Through?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to fight anymore. I… don’t like hassle. No more of this. Let’s go home.”

Ren took a moment to reply, “home?”

His Allmate was a bit confused because Aoba avoided going home most of the time. 

“To where Tae is?”

“Yeah. Let’s buy that sweet tofu delicacy for Baa-chan too.”

“….understood.”

“While we’re at it, I think I should look through ads for any vacancies.”

“Why is that, Aoba?”

“…..Well I need to fix that leak at the kitchen. Plus the verandah’s mirror has a crack there too. Baa-chan’s too short to fix it all by herself so I must do it.”

“I see.”

“Ah but at this hour it must be jammed pack with people. Ren, can you navigate the closest supermarket for me? ”

“Very well. First head west…”

And the two of them cross the street which will pass the Heibon Junk Shop. Little do Aoba know that he’ll bump onto Haga-san who’ll offer him the most decent, clean job that doesnt involve drug smuggling. The first step to turning over a new leaf starts now and Aoba look forward to be the responsible grandson Tae can be proud off and not cry over anymore.

Sure Aoba has Ren by his side but for Tae who lost her daughter and son in law years ago, she only has Aoba. 

\---

\----------

\-----------------

END?


End file.
